1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to molds and, more particularly, to a mold for a multi-stage intraocular lens.
2. Background Information
Multi-lens intraocular lenses have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,708 B1 issued Dec. 3, 2002 (“the '708 patent”). Prior to the invention disclosed by the '708 patent, lenses were only single stage lenses with haptics going from the lens to muscle tissue. The '708 patent discloses multi-stage lenses that are stacked, with haptics traversing between each lens, connecting each lens together.
While conceptually an excellent idea, there remains a need in the art to improve the manufacture of such intraocular lenses, such as providing a mold and molding method for making such multi-stage lenses.